fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail Guild (WikedBlue)
Note: While this is a fan-made version of the canon Fairy Tail, this page will feature many new characters,ideas, and concepts in the guild and development of the mages in it. Fairy Tail Guild (フェアリーテイル''Fearī Teiru'') is the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore where the main characters and many other members complete jobs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 6 Being in the Fairy Tail Guild presents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about his/her mysteries and fate, according to Makarov.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 41 Location and Design Situated in the Kingdom of Fiore, it lies on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town where it is the only guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 2 The exterior is pyramidal in shape, the size of the floors decreasing the higher into the building. This stops short of the pointed dome topping the summit of the building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 6 The inside is similar to a large lunch hall; several long benches stretch across its length with a bar more often managed by Mirajane at the end. Several other waitresses also help her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3 Located beside the bar is the request board where the Fairy Tail Mages earn a living by completing client requests, similar to mercenaries. S-Class Jobs are located on the second floor of the guild which is off limits to everyone except S-Class mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 14-15 The guild also has a basement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 4 Gajeel Redfox heavily damaged the Guild, and it was eventually destroyed by the battering rams used by Jose Porla's Shades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 17-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Page 20 Once Phantom Lord was defeated, the members of the guild immediately went to the task of rebuilding the guild with the master drawing up crude and nonsensical plans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 9-11 Once Natsu and co. returned from the Tower of Paradise, the building was complete.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Cover It is extravagantly different from the former building: a courtyard with an open air cafe and Souvenir Shop, run by Max, leads towards the entrance of the guild; a large stage is found at the back of the guild; a swimming pool behind the bar, and an amusement center downstairs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 3-6 Also, anyone can now ascend to the second floor, which was previously exclusive to S-Class mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 6 Except for the main building, Fairy Tail has also a special Female Dormitory, Fairy Hills. Is located near main building, and every girl from Fairy Tail can rent a room there for a 100 000 Jewels.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 16 Amount of rooms isn't limited.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake#1, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Tail also has it's own "holy ground", Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 15 Strength Ultear stated that Fairy Tail is the strongest Guild in Fiore. She also commented that Zeref's retrieval from Tenrou Island could be problematic as Fairy Tail's main members were currently situated there.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 5-6 Later, Lahar of the Magic Council notes that Fairy Tail is one of the three biggest protuberances of the magic world, alongside Grimoire Heart and Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 3-4 There are around 100 mages in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 4 Before the guild was destroyed during the Phantom Lord arc, the S-class posters were located on the second floor and only S-class mages were allowed on the floor. When the guild was rebuilt, anyone was now allowed on the second floor, but S-class quests could still only be taken by S-class mages. To become an S-Class mage, a person must be chosen by the Master as a candidate for the annual S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, which he/she must then pass, coming out on top over various obstacles as well as all the other candidates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 13-17 S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial In the Fairy Tail Guild, the Trial (S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial) is an event that is held every year, where the Master selects the most prominent members to participate in a trial in order to be promoted to S-Class mages. Every year the trial is different and the venue also.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 15 Current S-Class mages also take part in the Trial, to difficult task and make the Trial even harder to complete.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 4 History and Traditions It was said that the founder of Fairy Tail guild was a real Fairy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 27 First Master of Fairy Tail was Mavis Vermilion. His grave is located on Fairy Tail's holy ground, Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 4-5 It has existed for at least several decades but has only grown to its current prominence and strength in the last few years. In this growth, it began to rival another large guild, Phantom Lord, and they began to be seen as symbols of the country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 9-10 Fantasia A parade held every year at The Harvest Festival where Fairy Tail mages all display their powers in a fantastical performance. The event is looked forward to not only by the members of Fairy Tail but by the whole population of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 9 Fairy Tail's Farewell Ceremony As a custom for some members, anyone leaving Fairy Tail is given a "ceremony" of sorts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 7-8 When Laxus was excluded from the guild, he stayed to watch the Fantasia parade where Guild Master Makarov told Laxus through a hand sign that everyone would be looking out for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 11-16 When members of Team Natsu have friends that leave to lead their lives elsewhere, the member closest to the leaving friend recites the Three Laws of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 8-10 Three Important Rules # You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Page 8 # You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Page 9 # Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignficant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 9-10 Members Category:Guild Category:WikedBlue Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Locations